D'ombre et de lumière
by Sirren
Summary: L'un vit en plein rêve, l'autre en plein cauchemar, mais en amour comme en amitié, c'est bien connu, on se partage tout. ¡Fiction inspirée de la chanson "Sombra Y Luz" de David Bisbal!
1. Prologue

« Papa... non... PAPA ! »

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-il ? Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Le même, depuis plus de 365 nuits. Essoufflé et dégoulinant de sueur, il se releva et découvrit un spectacle qui lui était plus que familier. Des corps endormis, certains peut-être même morts, jonchaient le sol, jouxtant les bouteilles vides et les seringues par dizaines. La fine couche blanche qui habillait quelques parcelles de ce même sol sur lequel il s'était réveillé n'était en aucun cas due à la poussière et l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était insurmontable. Comment avait-il atterri là ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il était habitué à cette sensation. Il s'y complaisait, en quelques sortes. Il voulait tout oublier. Vivre sans se souvenir, jusqu'à ce que la mort finisse par vous emmener, tel était son plan. Elle finirait bien par arriver un jour où l'autre, vous ôtant, en même temps que votre âme, toute cette souffrance qui parfois vous empêche même de respirer. Alors il vivait ainsi, au jour le jour, en oubliant tout. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que tous les matins , ou du moins ce qui semblait à Kurt Hummel être le matin, il se réveillait avec cette scène cauchemardesque, mais qui n'était en aucun cas le fruit de son imagination.

A plus de 800 km de là, le soleil se levait sur la petite ville de Lima, dans l'Ohio. Le réveil résonnait dans la chambre tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil s'infiltraient par les persiennes. C'était une merveilleuse journée qui attendait celui qui venait de se lever et tapoter le réveil d'une humeur plus que joyeuse, lui informant qu'il était bien éveillé. D'un pas trottinant, il alla se servir un café tout en lisant le journal du jour. Son papier de la veille sur « l'impact du printemps arabe dans le monde plus d'un an plus tard » résidait en première page, juste en dessous du gros titre qui annonçait la tragique tuerie survenue la veille dans un quartier résidentiel de la banlieue huppée de la ville où un homme assassina sa femme et ses quatre enfants avant de les découper et les cacher dans ses propres placards, comme de vulgaires provisions. Il soupira et reposa le journal. Il y avait de quoi sincèrement perdre foi en l'humanité, ces temps-ci. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son article. Le jeune homme fut envahi d'une bouffée d'émotion. C'était son dernier article pour l'Ohio Daily. Il tourna la tête et aperçut ses valises. Il partait. Demain, il ne serait plus dans son bureau miteux à traiter des sujets sans queue ni tête. Demain, il serait loin. Demain, sa vie prendrait un tournant définitif. A cette pensée, Blaine Anderson frissonna de tout son corps. S'il ne venait pas de hurler à l'agonie après s'être cogné le petit doigt de pied contre le coin du bar américain, il jurerait de nager en plein rêve.

* * *

_Ouf, vous ne savez pas ce que ça me coûte de poster ça ici, je suis pas vraiment habituée à poster ce que j'écris (timidité ? hum no. j'ai plutôt peur de me recevoir des tomates dans la figure. dans l'écran, dans ce cas là, but STILL) mais je commence vraiment à m'attacher à cette histoire alors je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de ne pas la partager. Voici donc le prologue, yay. C'est pas grand chose, en général mes prologues sont très courts. J'espère que ça vous plaira un minimum, même si vous ne pouvez pas encore trop juger, mais ça arrive, ça arrive, promis !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontres nocturnes

New York. La vie, l'ambiance, les odeurs, ses traits cosmopolites, le chavirant Times Square, la magie de Broadway, la féerie de Central Park... il aimait tout de cette ville. Absolument tout. Dés qu'il avait posé le pied hors de l'avion, la magie avait opéré. Oh, il connaissait bien New York, elle ne lui était en aucun cas étrangère. Il aimait se balader de nuit dans cette immense ville qui avait la réputation de ne jamais dormir. Elle la tenait.

Néanmoins, une bonne trotte séparait JFK de son lieu de rendez-vous et s'il espérait arriver à l'heure, il devait se résoudre à prendre un taxi. Plus d'une heure plus tard, après avoir failli prendre racine dans les embouteillages, le taxi freina et s'arrêta. Blaine paya sa course, descendit et fit un pas en arrière, manquant de trébucher face à l'immensité du bâtiment qui s'érigeait devant lui.

Tout de verre et s'élevant sur des mètres et des mètres, l'inscription « The New York Times » dominait en toute splendeur, toute de noir vêtue et arborant une fine et élégante calligraphie. C'est ici que s'écrivait le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle vie. C'est cet édifice qui lui servirait de seconde maison pour les années à venir. C'est maintenant que tout commençait. A cette seule pensée, il fut prit de vertiges. Il recouvra ses esprits, réajusta son sac en bandoulière, respira un bon coup, et passa les portes de verre.

. . .

New York. Le bruit, la pollution, les odeurs nauséabondes, les touristes infernaux... il détestait cette ville où tout n'était que scandale et dépravation. Il détestait sa superficialité, le charivari constant, ses soirées mondaines qui n'étaient que débauche et vulgarité... tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir. Pourtant, il s'y rendait chaque soir, enchaînant soirées après soirées, verres après verres, traits après traits. Chaque soir, il était le centre d'attention, celui que tout le monde voulait approcher, saluer, embrasser, prendre en photo. Tout le monde voulait sa part du grand Kurt Hummel, le mannequin au visage d'ange que toutes les grandes maisons de couture s'arrachaient, l'égérie de Chanel et protégé de Karl Lagerfeld, décorant les panneaux publicitaires des quatre coins de monde... mais lui, à ce Kurt Hummel, il avait seulement envie de lui foutre un bon pain dans la tronche, histoire qu'il se réveille une bonne fois pour toutes. S'il avait pu le faire, il l'aurait fait à maintes reprises. Il détestait ce type. Il se détestait.

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à son appartement en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu les paparazzis tout sauf discrets qui le suivaient à la trace en essayant de se cacher. Qu'ils aillent dire dans leur prochaine édition qu'il semble porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules. C'était le cas.

Arrivé chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et tenta de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant dans le courrier : factures, factures, lettres d'admirateurs, publicité... il envoya dinguer la pile d'enveloppe à l'autre bout de la pièce, en éparpillant sur une bonne partie du plancher et renversa la tête en arrière. Le shooting pour la nouvelle collection d'hiver l'avait épuisé.

Il se redressa et balaya la pièce du regard. L'endroit n'avait rien d'un foyer chaleureux. Sombre et froid, les tables croulaient sous les bouteilles d'alcool et les cachets. Il ne savait plus depuis quand il n'avait pas remonté les stores pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Les araignées avaient déjà du y ouvrir une colonie de vacances à l'heure qu'il était. Il se haïssait pour être devenu un de ces personnages qu'il détestait tant par le passé. Qu'il déteste toujours. Un de ces énergumènes qui ne se souciaient de rien à part se défoncer, recommencer tous les jours et se détruire un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour échapper à la douleur.

Fuir de sa propre tête. Loin. Loin de lui-même. Il n'avait personne sur qui s'appuyer. Seul. Il était seul. Parfois, il avait peur de devenir fou. Il avait peur qu'à vingt-deux ans, il se retrouve déjà à l'asile. Il avait peur de lui-même. Il se leva et alla farfouiller dans le bar pour trouver la bouteille de vodka qui lui tiendrait compagnie pendant une trentaine de minutes. Tel était son train de vie depuis maintenant un an. Un an depuis la tragique seconde qui avait permis à la mort de lui enlever son père. Il était tout, son pilier, sa main sauveuse dans ce monde où tout n'était que danger et superficialité. Un an que la mort avait ajouté Burt Hummel à sa liste, un an que la vie Kurt Hummel avait été réduite à néant. Il n'avait jamais réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau depuis. Il n'avais jamais réussi à reprendre en main sa vie. Il ne saurait même pas par où commencer.

Il commençait à piquer du nez lorsque son téléphone lui alerta qu'il avait reçu un sms qui lui proposait une soirée dans une des boîtes de nuit les plus huppées de la ville. Décrétant que son état était encore à peu près potable, il attrapa ses clés et son blouson et sorti dans la nuit new-yorkaise. Kurt Hummel avait beau être désespérément seul dans sa vie, il était bien déterminé à profiter de cette garce avant que la mort ne vienne elle aussi le chercher.

. . .

Blaine déambulait dans les rues new-yorkaises depuis plus d'une heure sans but précis. En sortant de son entretien qui dura deux bonnes heures avec son nouveau chef d'équipe, avec qui il avait fini par discuter de tout et de rien et qui s'avéra adorable, il était allé déposer ses affaires dans son nouvel appartement et profita de la brise automnale qui faisait agréablement frissonner cette ville qui ne dormait jamais pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il n'était pas fatigué, au contraire, New York l'emplissait d'une énergie unique, que rien d'autre ne pouvait lui fournir, et il sentait qu'il pourrait défier le monde, là tout de suite, l'affronter à mains nues. Rien ne lui faisait peur en ce moment-même. Bien au contraire, une douce sensation de commencement s'était emparée de lui et il dut se refréner pour ne pas sautiller en plein milieu de la rue tellement tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Il ne marcha pas d'un pas pressé, il ne l'était pas. Il avait encore de merveilleuses années devant lui pour profiter de cette ville hors du commun.

Il s'arrêta à une petite supérette pour faire quelques emplettes, se rappelant que son nouveau réfrigérateur était désespérément vide et qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se nourrir d'air new-yorkais et d'excitation. A la seule pensée d'un bon petit plat, son estomac se manifesta. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit biscuit grignoté avec son café dans le bureau de son chef. Il paya ses achats et continua son chemin vers son petit appartement cosy situé près de Central Park. Il passa par une avenue marchande bondée avant de déboucher sur une autre avenue qui concentrait la majorité des boîtes de nuit les plus huppées de la ville.

Il pressa le pas, ne souhaitant pas traîner dans le coin. Il avait toujours haï cette petite minorité connue sous le nom de la « jeunesse dorée de l'Upper East Side ». Puis ce défilé de stars quotidien... il en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Il avait horreur de s'exhiber. Il ne pouvait concevoir que ces gens puissent accepter de se laisser voir et photographier dans de tels états... c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il continua sa marche d'un pas ferme et rapide sans vraiment lever les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien à voir, de toutes façons. Des boîtes de nuits, des bars, encore des bars, encore plus de boîtes de nuit, des individus ivres qui se hurlaient dessus, d'autres qui hurlaient à leur voiture d'arrêter de faire l'imbécile et d'arrêter de se cacher, encore d'autres assis sur le bord du trottoir, en pleurs, se mouchant dans leur robe griffée qui devait coûter à elle seule des milliers de dollars... un tableau pathétique et parfaitement inintéressant. En pressant un peu plus la cadence, il arriva au niveau d'une boîte de nuit et entendit un jeune homme crier, apparemment en pleine dispute avec quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré sa ferme décision de ne pas s'attarder, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de stopper net et de tendre l'oreille.

« Non, ça ne pouvait pas... non, c'était impossible, il avait du rêver. Pourtant, il reconnaîtrait cette voix parmi... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réflexion que l'individu en personne, ivre mort, dégringola les quelques marches du tapis rouge, à présent vide, qui menaient à l'entrée de la boite de nuit et fut rattrapé de justesse par Blaine, qui sous le poids du casse-cou, tomba à la renverse.

. . .

Que... qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait par terre ? Comment avait-il atterri fesses premières sur le bitume, de plus aux côtés d'un parfait inco... En tournant la tête et croisant le regard de son « sauveur », il crut sérieusement qu'il allait y rester. Il avait beau être complètement défoncé, jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce regard. Il plongea pendant une fraction de seconde ses yeux dans ceux noisettes du beau brun. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures, sans rien dire un seul mot, juste à le regarder, mais en une fraction de seconde, comme frappé d'une décharge électrique, il se redressa sans aucun mal, malgré son état bien éméché et voyant une horde de paparazzis arriver, commença à marmonner.

. . .

« Kurt... Kurt... par ici, Kurt ! Est-ce votre nouveau petit ami, Kurt ? Parlez-nous ! Par ici, Kurt ! Connaissez-vous cet homme ? Kurt ! »

Il se tourna lentement vers Blaine pour lui lancer le regard le plus glacial que le brun ait jamais eu à affronter. Puis, se retournant vers les journalistes, cracha « non, je ne le connais absolument pas », avant de s'avancer sur la route, héler un taxi et s'engouffrer dedans sans le moindre geste de remerciement ou même de courtoisie envers le brun qui était toujours planté là, comme complètement sonné par ce qui venait de se passer.

Kurt étant parti, les paparazzis se ruèrent sur Blaine pour l'assaillir de questions auxquelles ils ne put marmonner qu'un vague « non... je ne... je ne sais pas... » avant de prendre les jambes à son cou et s'enfuir. Il courait, courait, courait, sans savoir où il allait, refoulant ses larmes. Soulagé de voir que son subconscient l'avait mené jusqu'à son appartement, il entra, se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le canapé et laissa une larme dévaler le long de sa joue. La journée avait si bien commencé !

Exténué, il sentit sa tête vaciller dangereusement, tandis qu'une dernière larme finissait de s'écraser sur sa chemise. Il se laissa aller et plongea petit à petit dans un sommeil agité... peut-être que finalement, ces années qui l'attendaient ne seraient pas aussi calmes qu'il l'avait imaginé.

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaa ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Je voulais pas décevoir ceux qui avaient lu le prologue et laissé des reviews adorables ! D'ailleurs, un grand merci à vous ! Elles m'aident à m'améliorer, voir ce que je devrais changer, plus travailler dessus... donc si quelque chose vous chiffonne dans le style d'écriture ou quoi que ce soit, dites-le moi sans hésiter, je ne me vexerai ou fâcherai en aucun cas, c'est de ses erreurs que l'on apprend. Puis, je suis pas du genre violente. Je pince, peut-être, des fois..._

_Je disais donc, que... OUI, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, parce que je voulais que ça reste aussi mystérieux tout en restant du niveau du prologue, donc je sais pas trop ce que ça donne, à vous de juger ! Je suis parée à recevoir les tomates, hahaha. Si l'intrigue avance à pas d'escargots voir à pas de rien du tout, c'est que j'aime bien torturer mes lecteurs et donné tout au compte-goutte, mouahahahaha. Trêve de blabla, merci à tous de lire, lecteurs qui me laissent un petit mot comme ceux que je ne vois pas. Je sais que vous vous cachez quelque part. Puis n'hésitez pas à me laisser un tout petit mot, même si c'est "c tro pouri lol"... ok, peut-être pas... JE ME TAIS._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cauchemar sur papier

Un tambourin.

Dans sa boîte crânienne, son cerveau avait été retiré et remplacé par un tambourin. Et c'est que celui qui en jouait était déterminé à faire le plus de vacarme possible. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était... dans son lit. Comment avait-il fini là ? Comment est-ce que... Il tourna lentement la tête – ce qui lui valut un sentiment de déchirure à l'intérieur de la tête tellement violent qu'il se mordit le poing et en eut la nausée – et comprit alors. Un jeune homme à la tête blonde comme les blés qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve se réveillait lentement, justement, en parlant du loup, en tenue d'Adam. Il avait sûrement dû lui aussi être réveillé par le joueur de tambourin. Il avait beau être dans sa tête, il frappait tellement fort sur son maudit instrument que le châtain était persuadé qu'ils l'entendaient aussi à l'étage d'en dessous. « Bonjour, bébé... » murmura d'une voix mielleuse l'inconnu. Kurt eut juste le temps de murmurer « qui diable es-tu ? » et de voir l'expression outrée de son compagnon de la veille avant de courir à la salle de bain pour y vomir ses entrailles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit une porte violemment claquer. Quand il sortit, il n'y avait effectivement plus personne. « Bah... » pensa Kurt, « ce n'est pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier, il s'en remettra », et chassant de sa tête le blond partit à la chasse au trésor. Le trésor ? Cette foutue boite de doliprane introuvable.

**_. . ._**

_*dring dring*_ « Humph... » _*dring dring*_ « Quoiiiiii ? » _*dring dring*_ « Qu'on me fiche la paaaaaaaix » _*dring dri..._

- QUOI ?

- Charmant. Que me vaut le plaisir de ce chaleureux accueil téléphonique ?

- Je dormais, marmonna la touffe de boucles brune qui émergeait de la masse d'oreillers après avoir décroché le maudit téléphone.

- Tu dormais ? Blaine, il est neuf heures !

- Mike, ne commence pas à me pomper l'air, pour l'amour du ciel. On est samedi et tout le monde n'a pas un gosse qui le réveille quotidiennement aux aurores !

- Touché.

- Comment va le bout de chou ? marmonna le brun en se frottant les yeux.

- Oh, il se porte comme un charme. Il demande toutes les deux minutes où est tonton Blaine. Tu lui manques.

- Je ne suis parti qu'hier !

- Tu le connais.

Blaine sourit. Oui, il le connaissait. Il adorait Ted, le fils de Mike et Tina, et la petite peste lui rendait bien la pareille. Il était son parrain, après tout. C'est vrai que Ted lui manquait affreusement aussi.

- BON, je voulais juste vérifier comment t'allais, si t'étais bien arrivé, tout ça quoi, lui dit Mike en chassant son moment d'inattention. Je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Ted de monter la balançoire aujourd'hui.

- Il était temps. Ça fait quoi... trois mois que tu dois le faire ?

- Met-la en veilleuse Anderson.

- Je t'aime aussi, Chang. Je peux retourner dormir, maintenant ?

- Eh, Blaine.

- Oui ?

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- O...oui, affirma Blaine d'une voix qui se voulait ferme et rassurante mais qui laissait quand même trahir une légère hésitation. Tout est parfait.

- Bon. Eh, Blaine ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je sais bien qu'une fois réveillé tu ne peux plus te rendormir. Je l'ai fait exprès. Allez, bisous.

- AAAAAAH, je te hais !

Blaine raccrocha furieusement au nez de l'asiatique qui lui était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Néanmoins, le brun n'était pas réellement fâché, non. Mike était son meilleur ami et il était très proche de Tina avec qui il s'était vraiment rapproché pendant leur année de terminale, Mike parti à l'université.

Il adorait le couple. Il passait autant de temps qu'il le pouvait chez eux à jouer avec le petit Ted et le gardait même les soirs où il jugeait que les parents avaient vraiment besoin d'une soirée de repos. Ils avaient eu Ted très tôt mais c'était la meilleure chose qui leur soit jamais arrivés, et il y avait de quoi.

Il se redressa et voulu s'étirer mais les milliers de couteaux qui avaient l'air de vouloir sa peau l'en dissuadèrent. Il était courbaturé de partout. Forcément, il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il se leva et remonta ses stores d'un coup sec. Il avait horreur de l'obscurité. Pour lui, la lumière du jour était une des plus belles choses au monde.

Il se servit un café et sortit le déguster sur sa mini-véranda. Il laissa sa peau s'imprégner des délicieux rayons de soleil pendant de longues minutes mais dut finalement se résoudre à retourner à l'intérieur pour se préparer. Il n'allait quand même pas rester enfermé par une si belle journée.

**_. . ._**

_*boum boum boum*_ « Kurt, ouvre cette porte ! » _*boum boum boum*_ « Kurt, je sais que t'es là. Ouvre cette porte ou je la défonce au bout de trois ! Un... » _*boum boum boum*_ « Deux... »_ *boum boum boum*_ « Tr... »

Kurt ouvrit la porte à la volée avant que l'homme qui se tenait derrière, prêt à servir de bélier humain, ne défonce la porte de son appartement. Il en aurait sans aucun doute été capable,.

- Voilà, je l'ai ouverte ta foutue porte ! Fous-moi la paix maintenant ! hurla-t-il avant de la lui claquer au nez.

Un... deux... trois... **« KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURT ! **» Le cri lui déchira le crâne. Le jeune homme courut ouvrir la porte avant que l'autre ne pousse un autre hurlement qui lui donnerait encore une fois l'envie de s'évanouir. Sa migraine n'avait pas bougé d'un demi-centimètre.

- Mais tu vas pas bien d'hurler comme ça ? J'ai la tête comme une pastèque ! pesta-t-il en se poussant pour laisser l'homme passer.

Cet homme, c'était Jake Vander, son agent depuis... le début de sa carrière, à vrai dire. Il aimait bien Jake. Il était gentil avec lui tout en ne se privant pas de lui claquer ses quatre vérités à la figure quand il jugeait que Kurt en avait besoin. C'était un grand homme bien bâti qui était toujours tiré à quatre épingles. Brun, aucune mèche ne dépassait de sa chevelure gominée avec précision. Kurt détestait cette coiffure, il le lui avait dit plus d'une fois mais sans jamais avancer un argument vraiment valide à part « parce que... ». Alors Jake continuait à tartiner son crâne de gel tous les matins au grand agacement du mannequin. Ses yeux verts émeraude étaient la perle d'un regard d'une profondeur hallucinante. Jake était un très bel homme, oui, et Kurt savait pertinemment qu'il se serait jeté dessus depuis une éternité si il ne le savait pas marié et récemment père d'une petite fille. Il soupira et ferma la porte avec une délicatesse infinie de peur de réellement s'évanouir si elle claquait encore une fois.

- Mal à la tête, huh ? Ça a peut-être un rapport avec hier ?

- Bah oui, ça a un rapport avec hier. Ce que tu peux sortir comme âneries parfois. Je suis sorti, comme chaque soir. Tu vas pas commencer à me dire de ne plus sortir, par dessus le marché ?

- Kurt, ce que tu fais entre tes quatre murs, je m'en fous éperdument. Par contre, l'image que tu donnes dehors, ça me concerne, ÇA ! On s'était mis d'accord, Kurt, on avait plus de presse à scandales, on..

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- Bon, tu vas me dire qui c'est ce gars, qu'on gagne du temps ?

Kurt n'était pas sûr de suivre. Les histoires d'une nuit n'intéressaient plus vraiment la presse, Kurt avait acquis cette réputation de casanova depuis des lustres. Puis, il était parti il n'y avait même pas une heure, comment est-ce que ça aurait pu...

- Mais je l'ai... il est parti ce matin... j'en sais rien !

- Quoi ? Comment serait-il parti de chez toi ce matin si tu l'as laissé en plan hier soir ?

- Attends, de quoi tu parles ?

- TOI, de quoi tu parles ?

- Moi je parles de ÇA !

Jake jeta violemment un magazine sur le table basse, ce qui fit se fracasser une bouteille de tequila vide par terre, comme pour accentuer la tension dramatique du moment . Kurt poussa une exclamation étouffée alors que la photo de la première page lui agressait les yeux. On ne le voyait pas en compagnie du blond inconnu du matin-même mais en compagnie de son « sauveur » de la veille.

En voyant l'expression du mannequin, Jake se dit qu'il avait peut-être réagi un peu violemment et lui demanda calmement si il connaissait ce garçon.

- Non... mentit Kurt en retrouvant cette expression impassible dont lui seul détenait le secret. Non, je sais pas qui c'est. Je suis juste tombé et en me rattrapant, j'ai entraîné ce gars dans ma chute, voilà tout. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien d'ambigu sur cette photo.

Jake parut convaincu, et après avoir rappelé à Kurt ses obligations à venir et conseillé de mettre un petit peu d'ordre dans le capharnaüm qui lui servait d'appartement, laissa le mannequin seul, en proie à la panique. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Bien entendu qu'il connaissait Blaine Anderson...

_**. . .**_

Pendant ce temps, Blaine marchait dans la rue d'un pas hésitant et mal à l'aise. Il se sentait gêné. Il devenait même parano. Il avait la nette impression que depuis qu'il était sorti, c'est à dire depuis dix minutes, au moins cinq ou six têtes l'avaient montré du doigt en chuchotant entre eux. Il entendit même un groupe de quatre adolescentes, toutes habillées à la pointe de la mode, s'exclamer à demi-voix « c'est lui ! » avant de le détailler de la tête aux pieds comme si elles cherchaient la moindre tâche ou qu'il avait mis son pull à l'envers. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit soudain... filles qui s'intéressent à la mode, « c'est lui »... les pièces d'un puzzle cauchemardesque s'assemblaient petit à petit.

Il se dirigea jusqu'au premier kiosque à journaux en courant presque pour s'arrêter net devant l'étalage du nouvel arrivage de magazines people... il n'eut pas de mal à le repérer. La vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux lui fit comme l'effet d'une claque en plein visage. Là, en première page d'une revue à scandales, s'étalait une photo qui occupait la totalité de la surface. LA photo. Il n'y avait pas de doutes à avoir, c'était bien lui, là, en première page de ce bout de chiffon. Le gros titre criait _« QUI ES-TU, BEL INCONNU ? »_. Il n'osa même pas toucher la couverture pour prendre la revue, peut-être de peur que cette dernière ne le brûle ou l'agresse. Il continuait de la fixer, les mains tremblantes...

- Vous le connaissez ?

La voix du vendeur le tira de son état second. D'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il répondit :

- Qui ?

- Le mannequin, là. Je vois sa tête partout tout les jours, il est dans tous les maudits magazines.

- Non. Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à la mode.

Il attrapa le premier journal qui lui tombait sous la main, le magazine en question, paya le vendeur et fit demi-tour, échappant au mensonge qu'il venait de proférer. Ce n'est qu'une fois le brun parti que le vendeur fit le rapprochement entre la photo de couverture et le jeune homme bizarre qui venait d'acheter le fameux magazine... Blaine alla s'asseoir sur le premier banc qu'il trouva et prit sa tête entre les mains en jetant un coup d'oeil furtif au magazine qu'il avait jeté à ses côtés. Bien entendu qu'il connaissait Kurt Hummel...

* * *

_Coucou c'est moiiii ! Bon bon bon, nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas très très interessant, je vous l'accorde. J'essaye au maximum de... (je sais plus ce que je voulais dire, je viens d'être interrompue par Darren qui faisait le fifou sur twitter en répondant à tout le monde). OUI, je disais que j'essaye au maximum de poser l'histoire, les petits indices, les caractères, enfin, vous voyez. J'aime pas précipiter les choses, rien ne sert de courir : il faut arriver à point ! *minute littéraire OFF*_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent la fiction et laissent un petit mot, je lis et répond à tout puis n'hésitez pas à en laisser ici aussi... allez, une review et... je vous offre un exemplaire du fameux magazine ! Ah oui, et je voulais dire, que je vais ESSAYER de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais que j'ai pas vraiment de fréquence définie... je poste quand je suis satisfaite du chapitre. Voualaaaa._

_(Réponses aux reviews anonymes) :_

_**Gleeklaine**__ : Merci beaucoup ! D'accord, si tu insistes, je prends les fleurs, hehehehe._

_**Océane**__ : Réponse dans les prochains chapitres ! (Oui, je l'ai un peu tirée de là, mouehehe)_

_Encore merci !_


End file.
